


El incordio de Severus

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Alguien bastante fastidioso, en opinión de Severus Snape, le incordia a diario. Pero a veces podemos llegar a encariñarnos hasta con aquellos que nos molestan. ¿No lo creen así? Lean y verán.





	El incordio de Severus

**El incordio de Severus**

 

Título: El incordio de Severus  
  
Autora: Alisevv  
  
Género: Romance, toques de humor  
  
Pareja: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
Advertencias: Historia slash. Contiene mención de mpreg  
  
Resumen: Alguien bastante fastidioso, en opinión de Severus Snape, le incordia a diario. Pero a veces podemos llegar a encariñarnos hasta con aquellos que nos molestan. ¿No lo creen así? Lean y verán.  
  
Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling… o casi todo.  
  
Historia participante en la Primera Convocatoria para la Celebración del Día Internacional del Snarry-23 de octubre de 2011  
  
Hola brujas y magos  
  
Estoy empezando a publicar mis historias y traducciones en esta página, aquí les dejo la primera. Originalmente fue escrita en dos partes pero decidí publicarla como one shot.  
  
Y ahora, aquí les dejo este breve relato, espero les guste^^. **  
  
**

 

Como cada día de clases, el principal morador de la Casa de las serpientes se despertó a las siete de la mañana. Se tomó unos breves segundos para disfrutar de la sensación que las sábanas de seda verde oscuro producían sobre su piel, se desperezó como un felino, y se dispuso a saltar de la cama.  
  
Con paso elástico se dirigió al baño. Estaba completamente desnudo; lejos habían quedado los horrendos camisones que había usado durante su juventud. Luego de darse una ducha rápida, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tomando un elegante envase de vidrio azul de la estantería cercana, regresó a su habitación y se colocó ante el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba gran parte de la pared frente a su cama.  
  
Se ató el largo cabello negro, recién lavado, y abriendo el recipiente untó sus dedos en la poción color crema y comenzó a aplicarla. Sus movimientos eran expertos pero sinuosos, casi una caricia sobre su cuello marcado, que además de ejecutar su función principal, le ayudaba a relajar los músculos en preparación ante el largo día de trabajo.  
  
—No sé por qué sigues usando eso, casi no se distinguen las cicatrices.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja, observando al descarado metiche. ¿Quién demonios se creía para determinar si sus cicatrices se notaban o no?  
  
—No creo haber preguntado tu opinión.  
  
—Forma parte de mis funciones, para eso me entregaron a ti.  
  
Severus bufó, molesto, maldiciendo no por primera vez a quien le había hecho un envío tan molesto. ¿Qué demonios le habría poseído para hacerlo?  
  
—Creí entender que serías algo así como un psicomago personal  
  
—Cierto, pero eso no evita que también pueda ser tu asesor en apariencia. Y créeme, cuando llegué aquí vaya que lo necesitabas.  
  
El maestro de Pociones se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero tenía que admitir que los consejos de ese estorbo habían sido muy útiles. Ahora su cuerpo lucía más tonificado gracias a los ejercicios, su cabello lucía más limpio y con mejor corte, y era innegable que haberle obligado a preparar esa poción para blanquear sus dientes había sido una magnífica idea. Pero meterse con su cuello ya era demasiado, no lo iba a permitir.  
  
—Deja en paz mi cuello —soltó con un gruñido, al tiempo que se dirigía al armario.  
  
—Vale, no digo nada —aceptó con un suspiro resignado—. Usa la túnica azul marino, te queda mejor y hoy hay reunión de profesores —esto último lo matizó con un tono pícaro.  
  
Severus dejó escapar un nuevo bufido, pero dejando la túnica negra que estaba a punto de retirar de su percha, tomó la azul marino y se vistió con rapidez.  
  
—Nos vemos —masculló, dirigiéndose a la puerta apresuradamente.  
  
—¡Que no te has peinado correctamente! —exclamó el otro, atajándole cuando estaba a punto de salir.  
  
Severus se giró sobre sus talones con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¡Que te den!  
  
ººººººººº  
  
El día había sido largo, por lo que Severus soltó un suspiro cuando esa noche llegó a su mazmorra a descansar. En cuanto entró, llamó en voz alta.  
  
—¡Dobby!  
  
De inmediato, un chasquido explotó en el aire y un elfo doméstico apareció, vestido con unos pantalones de payaso, una chaqueta de flores y un sombrero de bombín.  
  
—¿El profesor Snape llamó a Dobby, señor?  
  
Pensó que ese elfo estaba cada vez más loco, pero sin decir nada respecto a su facha, se limitó a pedir:  
  
—Por favor, prepara una mesa para dos; aquí tienes el menú —habló, entregándole un papel.  
  
El elfo miró la nota y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Eran los alimentos preferidos de alguien que él conocía muy bien  
  
—Dobby lo preparará enseguida, profesor Snape, señor —y desapareció con otro chasquido y una gran sonrisa.  
  
Una vez libre del elfo, se dirigió al espejo, que reflejó su rostro cansado. Se quitó la túnica, quedando vestido con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa totalmente negros, y se apartó el cabello del rostro. No tenía tiempo para bañarse, él estaría a punto de llegar.  
  
Su mente voló y, como tantas veces, se asombró de la forma en que había cambiado su relación con Harry Potter. ¿Cómo habían pasado de acérrimos enemigos a ser los mejores amigos? ¿Sería el hecho de que Potter le hubiera dado a beber el antídoto antes de partir a enfrentarse con Voldemort, ése antídoto que le salvó la vida? ¿Sería porque cuando despertó, luego de un año en coma, se encontró con que su nombre estaba limpio y le habían convertido en héroe de guerra, por obra y gracia del Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Convertirse-En-El-Gran-Héroe-Vencedor-De-Voldemort? ¿O quizás sería porque a lo largo de esos cinco años compartiendo como colegas en Hogwarts habían llegado a conocerse absolutamente?  
  
Aunque no lo pareciera, había sido completamente lógico que se hicieran amigos. Él había perdido a Albus Dumbledore quien, a pesar de ser el gran manipulador, había sido el único amigo que había tenido en más de veinte años. Había despertado del coma para encontrarse absolutamente solo. Por su parte, Potter, lejos de Weasley y Granger, y con una enorme cantidad de pérdidas a su espalda, daba clases en el castillo pero en sus horas libres andaba como alma en pena por los pasillos. Uno de esos días en los pasillos, sus caminos se habían cruzado y habían empezado a hablar como dos personas normales. El resto era historia.  
  
—Así que tenemos cita esta noche —se escuchó una voz llena de ironía.  
  
—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan entrometido?  
  
—Contigo, sí —respondió, divertido—. ¿No te vas a poner guapo?  
  
—Imbécil —replicó.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un discreto toque en la puerta y Severus dio la vuelta, escuchando la carcajada del otro antes de dirigirse a abrir.  
  
>>Potter —saludó al sonriente joven parado en el umbral.  
  
—Hola, Severus —entró con la confianza que daban años de noches agradables y conversaciones amenas—. Estoy muerto. En días como éste te comprendo completamente.  
  
—¿Así que ahora entiendes al gruñón profesor de Pociones? —se burló mientras se dirigía a un pequeño bar y servía dos vasos whisky de fuego, para luego acercarse y entregar uno al joven—. ¿Qué pasó esta vez? Supongo que fueron los Gryffindor, ¿no?  
  
—De hecho, sí —tuvo que admitir, mientras tomaba su vaso y se dejaba caer en un confortable sofá frente al fuego—. Fergunson lanzó un _Desmaius_ con tan mala puntería que aturdió a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
—¿A Minerva? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué hacía en la sala de Duelo? –indagó preocupado, sentándose al lado de Harry.  
  
—Sobre tu primera pregunta, sí, se encuentra bien —dio un trago a su bebida—. Logré lanzar un _Protego_ sobre ella antes que le golpeara el hechizo. Y en cuanto al porqué estaba allí, había asistido con Kingsley para mostrarle los avances de los chicos —al ver que el otro sonreía, Harry frunció el ceño—. No es gracioso.  
  
—¿Un alumno lanzó un _Desmaius_ sobre la Directora de Hogwarts en presencia del Ministro de Magia? Por supuesto que es gracioso.  
  
Al final, el joven tuvo que ceder y unirse a su hilaridad.  
  
—Fergunson es un desastre. ¿Por qué tenía que pertenecer a Gryffindor? —musitó con una expresión tan cómica que si Severus no fuera quien era, esta vez sí se hubiera echado a reír abiertamente.  
  
—Más bien dirás cómo no iba a ser un Gryffindor. Está en los genes. Ahora entenderás lo que yo sufrí con Longbottom.  
  
—Pobre Neville. No era tan malo en Pociones, sólo que tú le ponías nervioso. Además, resultó un excelente profesor de Herbología.  
  
—No es malo —concedió Severus; primero muerto que admitir que era excelente.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos este verano?  
  
ººººººººº  
  
—Bienvenido, Severus, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?  
  
—Bien —respondió de forma impersonal, aunque su reflejo en el espejo mostraba una cara realmente satisfecha.  
  
—¿A dónde fueron? —indagó, expectante y con un claro entusiasmo.  
  
—Italia.  
  
—¿Podrías ser un poco más explícito?  
  
—No.  
  
—Vale —lanzó un suspiro de resignación, pero su entusiasmo no decayó—. ¿Lo hiciste?  
  
—¿Si hice qué?  
  
—Declararte, joder. Me pones de los nervios, ¿sabías?  
  
—Si no fueras tan curioso, no te pondría de los nervios. Y sobre tu pregunta, no veo a quién se supone que debía declararme.  
  
—¿Eres imbécil o sólo lo aparentas? —notó el ceño fruncido de Severus pero no se inmutó—. Sabes que te mueres por los huesitos de Harry —y tienes razón para hacerlo, que está como para mojar pan, todo hay que decirlo—, y él babea por ti. Lleva dos años mandándote señales.  
  
—Creo que hay algo malo en ti, vaya historias que te inventas —el maestro de Pociones terminó de arreglarse la túnica frente al espejo—. Mejor me voy, que hoy es el Gran Banquete y tengo que conducir a esos pequeños descerebrados hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
—Si sigues así le vas a perder. Es joven y guapo, no te va a esperar toda la vida.  
  
ºººººººº  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Severus?  
  
El hombre, que había regresado del Gran Banquete con el ceño profundamente fruncido, no contestó.  
  
>>¿Severus?  
  
El Profesor se sentó en la cama y miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Al fin, sabiendo que el incordio o le iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contestara, suspiró y replicó:  
  
—Este año hay un nuevo profesor de Vuelo —más que palabras fue un gruñido—. Un antiguo Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood.  
  
—Y…  
  
—Ningún Y. Me voy a dormir.  
  
Al otro no le quedó ninguna duda de que ese tal Oliver era un buen amigo de Harry Potter.  
  
ººººººººº  
  
Estaba muy preocupado. Desde inicios de curso las visitas de Harry a la mazmorra habían sido cada vez menos frecuentes hasta que al final habían cesado por completo. Lo entendía, porque Severus había vuelto a ser el hombre hosco y huraño que él no había conocido, pero del que había escuchado hablar con frecuencia en su casa anterior. Había aprendido a conocer a su dueño actual y sabía que su actitud era un mecanismo de defensa ante los celos que le asaltaban al ver a Harry cerca de Oliver Wood. Sabía que los celos de Severus y la desilusión de Harry les estaba separando cada vez más, y se sentía impotente pues no podía hacer nada al respecto: a esas alturas, el profesor Snape le ignoraba olímpicamente.  
  
Ahora, estaba compungido. Si fuera capaz de llorar, lloraría de tristeza y decepción. Pocas horas antes, Severus se había presentado ante él luciendo su mejor túnica de gala, y con una expresión en la cara que parecía iba asistir al entierro de su mejor amigo.  
  
—Severus, ¿pasa algo? ¿A dónde vas?  
  
—A una fiesta —contestó sin inmutarse—. Una boda, para ser más exacto.  
  
—¿Severus…? ¿Harry?  
  
—Parece que este tiempo conmigo te ha vuelto más listo —replicó—. Será una boda muy elegante, ¿me veo bien?  
  
—Severus…  
  
—Eres mi consejero de apariencia, ¿no? ¿Estoy vestido correctamente?  
  
—¿Lo piensas permitir? —el hombre mostraba un rostro pétreo, pero el otro sabía que por dentro se estaba derrumbando—. Tú, un hombre que se pasó veinte años espiando, arriesgando su vida a diario, ¿vas a permitir que te quiten lo que es tuyo?  
  
—Él no es mío.  
  
—Lo es. Hace mucho tiempo que lo es. Pero te falta valor para reclamarlo para ti. Al final va a resultar que no eres más que un pobre cobarde.  
  
—¡No me llames cobarde! —levantó su varita hacia él—. ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde o…!  
  
—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a mandar un avada? Eso es fácil, no me puedo defender. Esa no es la manera de demostrar tu valor y lo sabes.  
  
El hombre guardo su varita y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo.  
  
—Me voy, se me hace tarde.  
  
—Severus, debes tener valor para luchar por lo que quieres. Aún estás a tiempo —fue lo último que el maestro de Pociones escuchó antes de salir bruscamente de su habitación.  
  
ººººººº  
  
Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación giraba sobre sus goznes y pronto el rostro serio de Severus Snape estaba ante él. Su corazón de cristal se encogió; ya todo estaba perdido, su verdadera misión había fracasado. Con voz temblorosa, logró preguntar, tenía que oír la confirmación de sus labios:  
  
—¿Harry ya se casó?  
  
—Sí, se casó. ** _  
  
_**

ººººººº

De repente, el rostro de su huraño dueño se transformó y su expresión se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento, el espejo pensó que el dolor le había desquiciado. ¿Su amor se había casado y él sonreía? Pero entonces, el hombre levantó la mano y un brillo dorado en su dedo le aclaró todo. Antes que lograra encontrar las palabras para insultarle por el susto que le acababa de dar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.  
  
—Sev, ya estoy aquí —vio como Harry se acercaba a su pareja y le miraba fijamente—. Veo que todavía conservas el espejo. ¿Cómo te va con él?  
  
—Es un poco metiche y un par de veces he estado a punto de mandarle una maldición, pero dado que me lo regalaste tú, no me queda más remedio que soportarlo.  
  
Alegre, el espejo vio como Severus se inclinaba sobre Harry y atrapaba sus labios en un beso apasionado. Al momento, el joven pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el espejo pudo ver un brillo dorado en su dedo, muy semejante al que había visto en el de Severus.  
  
  
El espejo estaba disfrutando del beso, cada vez más ardiente, cuando el Jefe de las  
serpientes alargó una mano y todo se volvió negro para él.  
  
—Severus, quítame este trapo de encima —se quejó, sin poder creer que su dueño le había cubierto con una manta cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse buena—. Severus, joer, no veo nada. Severus...  
  
  
Al fin se dio cuenta que debía resignarse, esa noche no vería nada. Quién sabe, quizás algún día podría atisbar un poquito, después de todo, estaba seguro que a partir de ahora esos dos empezarían a follar como conejos. De momento, podía oír perfectamente, y a juzgar por los ruidos que hacían, debían estar pasando una noche muy divertida. Resignado, se instaló cómodamente y se dispuso a escuchar.  
  
  
Era un entrometido empedernido, no lo podía evitar.  
  
ºººººººº  
  
—Ya era hora que me quitaras este trapo —se quejó cuando Severus tomó una esquina del tejido y lo dejó deslizar—. ¿Sabías que los espejos mágicos también tenemos derechos? Es un abuso; mi cristal se opaca si no le da suficiente claridad.  
  
—Sí, como no. Te quejas porque eres un mirón entrometido y corté tu diversión.  
  
—Bueno, no del todo, en realidad; los sonidos resultaron bastante animados, debo decir.  
  
—Hoy mismo te mudo a otra habitación —gruñó Severus, aunque no podía negar que le divertía la desfachatez del maldito espejo—. O mejor a un desván, muy oscuro y húmedo.  
  
—No te atreverías —retrucó el objeto, muy seguro de sí mismo—. Me tienes cariño. Además, le gusto a Harry, él no te dejaría. Y hablando de Harry, tiene el sueño pesado, ¿cierto? —comentó, observando la figura desnuda que todavía dormía boca abajo, apenas cubierto con una sábana y mostrando sus redondeadas nalgas.  
  
De inmediato, Severus se acercó a la cama y tapó adecuadamente al joven. El espejo soltó una carcajada.  
  
>>Soy un objeto cuasi inanimado y te he visto desnudo montones de veces; ¿a qué viene ahora tanto pudor?  
  
—Una cosa soy yo y otra muy diferente Harry, y puede que seas un objeto inanimado…  
  
—Cuasi —puntualizó el otro, interrumpiéndole.  
  
—Cuasi inanimado —concedió el maestro de Pociones—. Pero también eres un condenado voyeur —sacó su varita y le apuntó—. Creo que lo mejor será que te mude de inmediato.  
  
—Espera, espera —le detuvo antes que empezara a levitarle—. Antes de mudarme, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió ayer? Creo que me lo merezco, luego del mal rato que me hiciste pasar.  
  
Severus le observó, como si sopesara su próxima acción, y al final bajó la varita y se sentó sobre la cama.  
  
—Sí, creo que en verdad mereces saber lo que sucedió.  
  
Severus caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, rumbo al Gran Comedor, lugar donde se iba a efectuar la ceremonia. En su cabeza bullían las palabras que su espejo le había dicho momentos antes. Sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía, pero el problema era que tenía razón en todo: era un maldito cobarde incapaz de luchar por su felicidad.  
  
Cuando llegó ante las puertas del lugar elegido para la ceremonia sentía una pesada losa aplastando su corazón. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y escapar corriendo, encerrarse en su mazmorra y no volver a salir, incapaz de enfrentar la realidad. El sólo pensamiento de que el espejo le reclamaría que ni siquiera había tenido valor para ver al hombre de su vida casarse con otro, le dio las fuerzas que le faltaban. Respiró profundamente, dejó salir su rostro inexpresivo habitual, y empujó la puerta.  
  
La vista que le recibió fue un puñal es su corazón. El altar profusamente adornado, los invitados elegantemente trajeados, Oliver Wood esperando junto al altar con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Mientras caminaba con lentitud por el recinto que había sido transformado para adaptarse a la ceremonia, sintió más que vio los rostros que le observaban con mirada despectiva. Sabía que no era el personaje favorito de la mayoría de los presentes, pero eso no le importaba; Harry le había invitado y él tenía tanto derecho como ellos para estar allí. Fue conducido por uno de los elfos domésticos hasta la banca principal, donde ya estaban sentados Hermione Granger y varios de los Weasley. Aunque el menor de los pelirrojos le miró con expresión hosca, en los ojos de la chica Granger había algo que no pudo descifrar, una especie de mezcla entre tristeza y esperanza, y en el fondo una súplica que parecía ir dirigida hacia él.  
  
La actitud de Wood también parecía algo extraña. A diferencia de los demás, la mirada del joven mostraba… ¿curiosidad? No pudo seguir reflexionando sobre la actitud del Gryffindor porque en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Harry entró en el salón.  
  
Estaba hermoso. Más hermoso de lo que le había visto jamás, con una túnica de color verde musgo y el cabello peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Aunque, pensó distraídamente, si de él dependiera el joven luciría su hermoso cabello alborotado de costumbre, era tan parte de él. Quizás podría dejárselo crecer hasta los hombros y atarlo en una coleta, pero esa gomina, jamás.  
  
Cuando Harry pasó a su lado le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de calidez y de cinco años de bellos recuerdos. Una sonrisa que por su propia culpa hacía meses que no veía. Ahora, la pesada losa sobre su corazón era casi asfixiante y fue creciendo a medida que la ceremonia avanzaba, mientras las palabras del espejo brotaban en su recuerdo como flashes: cobarde… sin valor para reclamar lo que es tuyo… aún estás a tiempo.  
  
—Si alguno de los presentes tiene una razón para que esta ceremonia no deba celebrarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.  
  
¿Qué decía el oficiante? ¿Y por qué Harry le miraba con tanta angustia, como pidiéndole algo? De hecho, ¿por qué todos le miraban como si esperaran algo de él?  
  
Aún estás a tiempo para reclamar lo que es tuyo. A tiempo. A tiempo…  
  
—Yo protesto.  
  
¿Había sido él quien expresara esas palabras en voz alta? ¿Y Harry sonreía? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?  
  
—¿Cuál es la razón de su objeción, profesor Snape?  
  
¿La razón de su objeción? ¿Por qué había protestado? Ahora todos pensarían que era un pobre tonto. Pero daba igual, a él nunca le había importado lo que la gente dijera. ¿Pero por qué había protestado?  
  
... Aún estás a tiempo de reclamar lo que es tuyo.  
  
Entonces lo supo. Supo que tenía derecho a luchar por Harry. Si le decía que no, entonces sí iría a su mazmorra a lamer sus heridas y romper el maldito espejo; pero si le decía que sí…  
  
—¿Hubieras sido capaz de partirme en pedazos? —preguntó el objeto, dolido—. Y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme ‘maldito espejo’.  
  
—Créeme, si Harry me hubiera dicho que no, te hubiera lanzado una maldición.  
  
—Los espejos somos unos incomprendidos —se quejó la imagen, negando con la cabeza—. En fin, ¿cómo terminó la cosa? ¿Te batiste en duelo con Wood por el amor de Harry?  
  
—Ciertamente, en ese momento hubiera estado más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no hizo falta. Todo había sido puro teatro.  
  
—¿Teatro? —la imagen levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Snape.  
  
—Sí. Harry pensó que si después de tanto tiempo no me había animado a hablar, tenía que usar medidas más drásticas. Por eso pidió a sus amigos que le ayudaran fingiendo una boda, para ver si yo reaccionaba.  
  
—Y vaya que lo hiciste.  
  
Severus se le quedó observando con una expresión extraña.  
  
—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no será que tú estabas implicado en todo este entuerto? –le preguntó, sospechoso.  
  
—¿Yo? —el reflejo se mostró francamente sorprendido y bastante ofendido, no en balde era el reflejo de Severus Snape-. ¿He pasado horas sufriendo por ti y me preguntas eso?  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, el verdadero profesor Snape se mostró algo avergonzado.  
  
—Bueno, fuiste un regalo de Harry, ¿no? —se defendió—. Además, en parte, todo esto sucedió gracias a ti —confesó con sinceridad, cosa que tranquilizó al espejo—. Recordé tus palabras y me atreví a reclamar lo mío.  
  
—Me alegra, aunque me vayas a relegar a un miserable desván, oscuro y húmedo.  
  
—Nunca se lo permitiría —se escuchó una somnolienta voz desde la cabecera. Pronto, un recién despierto Harry se acercaba al borde de la cama y se sentaba al lado de Severus, cubierto con una manta.  
  
—Gracias —el reflejo le sonrió al joven—. ¿Y cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron —señaló los aros de oro en las manos de ambos magos —casados?  
  
—Pensamos que ya que estaban los invitados, el Ministro, la fiesta… tampoco era como para desperdiciar todo eso, ¿no?  
  
—Claro, ¿y también cambiaron las iniciales de los aros? —preguntó con picardía.  
  
—Vale, me pillaste —Harry se echó a reír—. Digamos que tenía la esperanza de que todo esto funcionara y Severus me dijera que sí —miró detenidamente el reflejo de su amado esposo—. Está claro que no puedes seguir aquí, Sev me contó tu fama de voyeur y es evidente que no exagera cuando gruñe que eres un maldito entrometido.  
  
—Y siguen con la manía de llamarme maldito —masculló el espejo.  
  
Ignorando su queja, Harry continuó:  
  
—Sin embargo, creo que podríamos cambiarte a una habitación más alegre y soleada, algo así como un cuarto infantil. ¿Qué les parece?  
  
ººººººººº  
  
—Sigo pensando que deberían pintarlo de rosa —se escuchó una voz que empezaba a fastidiar a los dos magos que estaban decorando la soleada habitación con tonos azules y cenefas adornadas con dragones, snitchs, calderos y varitas.  
  
Severus bufó y un embarazadísimo Harry soltó un suspiro resignado.  
  
—Te lo hemos explicado varias veces. En toda la historia del mundo mágico, sólo un embarazo masculino ha originado un bebé hembra. Es extremadamente improbable; no sólo por la combinación genética implicada en el hecho, sino porque la poción que se toma para el embarazo produce propensión a que nazcan varones.  
  
—No te canses, Harry, hemos intentado explicárselo por activa y por pasiva. Discutir con él es imposible.  
  
—Pero miren esa barriga —la imagen señaló el prominente vientre del joven—. Es una niña, se los aseguro.  
  
Los otros dos le miraron, dándole por caso perdido, y siguieron decorando la habitación de azul  
  
ººººººººº  
  
—No lo puedo creer —gruñía Severus, mientras varita en mano empezaba a cambiar el color de la habitación de su bebé. Harry, quien sentado en una cómoda mecedora arrullaba un pequeño bulto enrollado en una cobijita rosada, se limitó a sonreír, divertido.  
  
—¿Sería muy pedante aclarar que se los dije? —preguntó un espejo muy ufano desde el rincón de la habitación—. Severus, creo que ese rosa es demasiado claro, ¿no podrías oscurecerlo un poquito más?  
  
ººººººººº  
  
—Andy, ¿quieres dejar de escribir sobre el espejo? Vas a terminar rayándolo. Sabes que papá Severus le tiene mucho cariño.  
  
—Es un espejo, Eileen, no se puede rayar —desestimó un pequeño de unos seis años, cabello negro alborotado y ojos negros, que a la sazón estaba pintando sobre la superficie de cristal un dragón verde con las alas desplegadas.  
  
—El vidrio no, pero la madera sí, y ya le has hecho un par de rayones; tienes suerte que papá no lo haya notado —razonó su hermana mayor, una chiquilla de lacio cabello negro y ojos verdes, de ocho años de edad.  
  
El niño la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. El espejo suspiró. Adoraba a esos dos pilluelos; les había visto nacer, había velado su sueño, había sido prácticamente su niñera. Sus sabios consejos habían sido de gran ayuda a ambos padres, y sus divertidos juegos habían hecho las delicias de los pequeños, pero en momentos como ése, los años que soportaba sobre sus viejas maderas pesaban un poquito más.  
  
—Andrew Snape —retumbó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta—, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí?  
  
El aludido se dio la vuelta, su pequeño rostro blanco como el papel. Su padre mayor sólo usaba ese tono cuando estaba muy enojado. Y al parecer, esta vez la bronca vendría por partida doble; papá Harry también estaba allí y no se veía para nada contento.  
  
—Vamos, jovencitos —dijo Harry, instándoles a seguirle—. Ya casi es hora de cenar y tienen que bañarse primero.  
  
—Sí, papi — musitó Eileen, y salió presurosa de la habitación. El niño dejó el creyón que tenía en la mano y siguió a su hermana, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
—Andrew.  
  
El pequeño giró la cabeza, compungido. Se le venía encima un castigo de aupa.  
  
—¿Sí, papá Severus?  
  
—Más tarde hablaremos tú y yo.  
  
Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, el patriarca Snape convocó un paño y comenzó a limpiar la superficie cristalina con mucho cuidado, casi con afecto.  
  
—No seas muy duro con él, es sólo un niño —pidió el espejo, al tiempo que la imagen de Severus Snape empezaba a aparecer en la superficie reluciente.  
  
—Un niño demasiado travieso —suspiró Severus—. Se parece tanto a Harry.  
  
El espejo se echó a reír.  
  
—Y le amas más aún por eso. Además, tienes a Eileen, es igualita a ti. Seguro terminará en Slytherin.  
  
—Sí, para compensar a mi hijo Gryffindor —replicó, riendo, dando su labor por concluida. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para reparar el daño de la madera—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había hecho esto? —la imagen tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse—. Les cubres demasiado las travesuras —musitó, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de resignación; sabía que ese espejo consentidor nunca cambiaría.  
  
—¿Qué te voy a decir? Son mis pequeños y les amo.  
  
Severus se sentó en una de las camitas y miró su reflejo con un gesto tierno, en la medida que podía ser tierno un gesto de Severus Snape.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
El reflejo hizo un gesto de extrañeza.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser entrometido, pesado, fastidioso, es decir, un verdadero incordio?  
  
El maestro de Pociones lanzó una carcajada, de esas que eran tan frecuentes en él desde su boda con Harry.  
  
—Sí, por todo eso —contestó, relajado—. Y también por ser el mejor amigo que he tenido en estos años; después de Harry, por supuesto.  
  
—Debes ser un tío muy aburrido cuando tu mejor amigo es un espejo —se burló el objeto.  
  
—Ya me conoces, sólo comparto con los mejores —Severus hizo una mueca y se levantó—. Mejor me voy, me deben estar esperando para cenar. ¿Hablamos más tarde?  
  
—Claro. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
El profesor de Pociones salió, satisfecho. Tenía un esposo y unos hijos que amaba y le amaban, y el mejor de los amigos posibles, aunque se tratara de un espejo. Después de todo, la vida había sido generosa con él. No todos podían presumir de tener tanto, ¿verdad?  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
